Crazy for Sena
by North Academy
Summary: Riku and Shin are competing for Sena's heart. But can any of the two win before the nosy Deimon, Oujo and Seibu people ruin everything and drive Sena completely crazy? Riku x Sena, Shin x Sena, Hiruma x Musashi. Warning: Yaoi, naughtiness, citric goodness and general high libido. Update: Last Chapter: Aiming for the Top!
1. Hate at First Sight

Hey everyone! This is my first ES21 fanfic. I don't know if anyone is reading/watching the series in 2020, but I started watching the anime some months ago and loved it! This is a little piece I wrote for myself, but maybe someone else will like it so I'm posting it.

Also, I believe there's way too little RikuxSena and Riku love in general out there. I mean, it's such an easy and obvious pair. Sure, Riku might not be a sex bomb that gets half-naked every two episodes like Shin, but he's super cute and a little sexy.

I didn't locate the fic in any particular moment, it has to be before the Kanto semifinals. It is an original story that doesn't follow the events of the anime/manga closely, anyway.

Summary: Riku and Shin are competing for Sena's heart. But can any of the two win before the nosy Deimon, Oujo and Seibu people ruin everything and drive Sena completely crazy? Riku x Sena, Shin x Sena, Hiruma x Musashi. Warning: Yaoi, naughtiness, citric goodness and general high libido. Of course also a language warning, but if you are offended by that thing you wouldn't like the series in the first place, right?

By the way, I will include a mini Japanese-English dictionary in each chapter that needs it, since I watched the subbed anime and like to keep a lot of the original Japanese expressions—I think it gives it a more 'sounds like the anime' vibe (that's why I also use the surname-given name order). Here you go for chapter one:

Dictionary:

_Mamori-neechan_, shortened _Mamo-nee_: Big Sis Mamori, an affectionate term.

_-san_: The most common Japanese honorific, used to refer to people older than you and/or that you don't know well.

-_kun: _Honorific for males who are the same age or younger than you, more informal than _–san_. Sometimes used for females too.

_Yukata_: Informal cotton kimono. Most kimono worn nowadays are _yukata_.

_Shinigami_: god of death.

_Chibi_: Someone short, whether it's because of their youth or not. Hiruma usually calls Sena _kusochibi_, which literally means 'shitty dwarf', what you might have seen translated as 'fucking _chibi_'.

_Takoyaki_: fried octopus balls. Typical food you buy on the streets or festivals.

Okay, to the fic now!

* * *

Crazy for Sena

Chapter 1: Hate at First Sight

Everyone in the world knows the expression. Even to the ones who have never experienced it, the words sound familiar: _It was love at first sight._

Too young to know about it, but that had been the relationship developing between Kaitani Riku and Kobayakawa Sena the moment they met.

Riku had looked like a superhero to Sena: Invincible, strong, heroic, courageous. He not only fought bullies but paid them back with interests, while he was so friendly with him and his '_Mamori-neechan'_.

Sena wanted to be like Riku. At the same time, he wanted Riku to protect him forever.

To Riku, Sena was like a younger brother, an angel full of kindness and innocence he couldn't help but want to protect. He taught Sena how to run from bullies, knowing full well that the smaller boy detested fighting.

The day they parted… had been painful. But Riku had promised… He had promised he'd be back.

And he had fulfilled his promise.

Riku was back. But not everything was as rose-colored as both of them expected.

* * *

Some people know a less popular saying, but most do not: _What's the definition of 'antipathy'? The answer: It's what a friend's friend inspires us._

"Who do you think is the strongest American football player, Sena?" asked Riku.

"It has to be Shin-san!" Sena beamed.

"Shin of Oujo White Knights, eh…" Riku mused.

Not only he had stared as Sena watched Shin Seijuro in a match as if he idolized the older male—the way he would look at him, Kaitani Riku, and him ALONE, back in the time—but also had visited the Oujo lockers with him, only to have Sena and Shin begin talking to each other and. Totally. Ignore. Him. He was sure he had kept his cool somewhat back then. But in his mind, certainly some hatred started bubbling towards the White Knight.

Without a doubt, there had been plenty of bullies and similar lowlifes Riku had detested. But aside from bullies, he couldn't think of someone he disliked as much as the Oujo linebacker.

If someone had asked the platinum-haired player from Seibu, he could have said it for sure: _It was hate at first sight._

To a degree, it couldn't be helped. Riku had left Sena for too long—his family's decision, not his—so it was rather natural that the brown-haired boy had looked up to another hero in his absence. He had heard around that Shin fought bullies like he did, so it was no wonder he could win Sena's heart as well.

Sena… his alternative identity was Eyeshield 21 of Deimon Devil Bats. He, Kaitani Riku, was the runningback serving Seibu Wild Gunmans. Somehow, their relationship had grown to one of rivalry. But if Sena was okay with Shin being his rival, there was no reason he couldn't be okay with him as well.

Too much time had been lost. It was high time that Sena forgot about Shin and came back to his side. Their relationship needed to grow closer again.

* * *

"Wow, Riku-kun, you look awesome!"

"Thanks, Mamo-nee." The platinum-haired boy looked away, blushing a little. They were attending the summer festival, and everyone was wearing _yukata_. Riku's was brown with cream-colored pompons.

"It really suits you, Riku!" Sena chirped. His was a dark greenish blue. A little generic for sure, but it didn't look bad in its own demure way.

"Thank you, Sena. You look good too," Riku said, lips curving up.

"Ehehe," the Deimon player rubbed the back of his head. _He's still so innocent and angelic_, Riku thought.

"So you invited Riku-Riku as well, Mamo-nee!" said the new girl who had assumed the cheerleader position at Deimon.

"Riku-Riku… Don't call me that." The Seibu player sweat dropped. _Sena sure has made some interesting friends lately…_

"Ahaha…" Sena laughed embarrassedly. "Well, let's just have a good time."

"Yes," Riku said, looking ahead. He was the only Seibu member in sight. All the Deimon Devil Bats were present, and most of them were doing special trainings on the festival's booths, like throwing discs and shooting moving blanks, but the night was not so young anymore and the standards had relaxed a bit. He especially noticed this as Hiruma Yoichi stole a kiss from his boyfriend Takekura Gen, better known as Musashi in the American football circuit. Hiruma then went on sliding an arm around Musashi's broad back.

Such move wasn't unnoticed by Sena, who stared at them from afar. Anezaki Mamori and the new girl, Taki Suzuna, had been pulled to some food stand that sold crepes and other sweets, seeming to be willing to spend quite a lot of time sampling the sights, so both runningbacks were now alone.

"Hm hm hm," Riku chuckled. "Say, isn't that your captain Hiruma and the kicker Musashi? How long until they leave for somewhere more private?" he asked, also sliding an arm around Sena in a move that pretended to be casual.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Sena asked.

He smirked. "Come on, they're gonna have sex before the night is over. Hiruma seems especially enthusiastic."

"Riku! Don't say such things!" Sena shrieked, blushing.

"It's obvious. Oh man, he's quite horny, yes," he said as the blond quarterback slid a hand over Musashi's well-shaped butt.

"How embarrassing…" Sena covered his face with both hands.

"Well, that's what boyfriends do. Don't you wish to have a boyfriend, Sena?" Riku asked, delicately removing Sena's hands from his warm face, but not releasing them when he was done. His emerald eyes stared deeply into Sena's honey ones.

"A boyfriend…" Sena said absently.

Riku released Sena's right hand, but his fingers intertwined with his left, using his now free extremity to pat his head. "Yes. Someone who'll always be there for you. Someone who will kiss you like Hiruma did with Musashi, and also hold you at night. Don't you think that'd be wonderful?" he asked, very close to his face, his eyes warm.

Sena gave him a wide-eyed look, and then averted his eyes. What was Riku saying…? "But…"

"But what, Sena?" Riku's mouth widened in a smile. "You wouldn't like that?"

"I-I don't know… But… I don't think anyone would consider me…"

"Oh, I do know someone who would," he said quickly.

Sena's eyes returned to his. "Seriously? Who?"

He chuckled once. "Give it a thought for a moment…"

_Who…? _Who would want to go out with him? He was quite a liability for anyone, man or woman. And who showed interest in him? Had anyone done that?

Riku's eyes were unmoving from his face.

_Who…? No… Don't tell me… It just can't be…! No, of course not… But if not him, who else? But no! I don't dare ask him! Oh no!_

The Deimon runningback's skin color quickly changed to a deep beet tone. _No, it just can't be… But it can't be anyone else either… So Riku…?_

"Sena… don't over think it. It's clear, isn't it?" Riku asked.

"R… Riku…" Sena whispered. _Could it be…? Could it really be…?_

"Fancy meeting you here, Eyeshield 21," a voice suddenly said.

Sena shrieked, and Riku let go of his hold on him. _Who? Who dares to intrude? Hasn't he read the situation? _the Seibu player thought, growling in his head.

For a moment, he didn't recognize him. Tall and dark, with a charcoal-colored hood over his head, he looked almost like a _shinigami_. But despite that, came Sena's chirping:

"Shin-san! What are you doing here?"

He looked at him for a second before replying "I'm training."

"Training? But it's a festival!" Sena complained.

"That's right. Now, mind leaving? We're in the middle of something important," Riku said.

"If you don't train daily, you'll never improve as a player," Shin said.

_He's ignoring me here too! _"Damn you! Are you looking for a fight?!" Riku said. "You're on!"

"Now, now, Riku, what he said is true," Sena said.

"Why are you siding with him, Sena?! Is he that important to you?!" Riku said. He could really feel his temperature raise, and when it did, it would not cool off easily.

"It's not like that—"

"Ahaha! So it's the_ chibi_ from Deimon!" a coarse voice said. Suddenly, they were surrounded by white uniforms.

"Ootawara-san…" Sena said.

"Didn't think I'd find you here," Sakuraba Haruto said, completing a circle around the running backs with Takami Ichiro, who smiled at them.

"Enjoying the festival, are you?" Ootawara Makoto said, patting both small players. "There's a lot of food to try—why don't you come with us?"

"The more, the merrier!" Sakuraba stated.

"We have other business to attend to," Riku said.

"Come on, don't be so modest! It's on us tonight!" And the monstrously big and strong lineman grabbed Sena in one hand and Riku in the other, carrying them away to a _takoyaki _stand.

Before he was forced away, Riku took a look at Oujo's linebacker. He gave him a stern look before running away into the night, his dark figure melting with the shadows.

However, just before he left, the Seibu player noticed a certain expression on Shin's face. Oujo's knight was naturally hard to read, but he thought he'd figured it out. It was the same he'd give his adversaries in the field:

_You won't pass._

This wasn't a field, but had it been his imagination? The current version seemed to read:

_You won't get closer to Eyeshield 21—Kobayakawa Sena._

Yes… the more he thought about it, the more he believed that interruption hadn't been a coincidence.

Shin was out to keep Sena from him.

Shin was out to keep Sena for himself.

And that was when Riku swore his undying hatred towards Shin.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

This is just the beginning…

Next: Chapter Two: Seduction at the Public Baths. See you soon!


	2. Seduction at the Public Baths

Dictionary:

_Amefuto_: Odd Japanese abbreviation for American Football.

_Gyoza_: a dish consisting on cases of dough filled with meat or vegetables and then fried.

Alright, to the fic!

Crazy for Sena

Chapter 2: Seduction at the Public Baths

There were two things in this world capable of catching Shin Seijuro's attention.

One was American football.

The other, everything related to American football, such as training methods and nutrition.

Anything that could not find an association to these two things was deliberately ignored by the young man, to the point he would come across as a total dork. Blatant examples were electronics and love. There was no space for them in his _Amefuto_-centric world.

What looked weird to the others made sense to him. Shin was a very intelligent, practical man. Acquiring information that was of no use to his interests was nothing but a waste of time and resources. Like bringing stuff home that wouldn't have any use and would eventually become clutter. Shin avoided the clutter in the first place.

But that didn't mean he wasn't open to new interests. When Takami pointed out that his fixation on defeating Eyeshield 21 could be more than that, he first researched about love (computers were the only electronics that managed to survive his touch, since he researched about training and fitness regularly, and he had learned to, more or less, treat them correctly. His was a very sturdy desktop that managed to resist his rough treatment; however, he needed to buy a new keyboard every two months or so).

When he discovered that infatuation with his rival was indeed the case, he had a brilliant idea.

* * *

"What is it, Shin?" Sakuraba Haruto asked him, after taking a sip of the drink Shin had invited him at Oujo's favorite restaurant in front of the station. They were sitting near the window, in front of each other around a table. It was a very rare occurrence for the brunet to show a sign of social interest like this; Sakuraba wished for him to do it more often.

A waiter brought Sakuraba a delicious-looking plate of _gyoza_. Shin had already had his balanced meal for the afternoon, so all he had asked for was some mineral water.

"Thanks!" Sakuraba smiled to the waiter, and then turned to his teammate. Shin's look was fixed on him as if he was trying to dissect him with the eyes.

"Sakuraba… Teach me everything about love."

"Pffffffffft!" The juice he was having spilled like a geyser through his mouth and nose. "Cough! Cough!"

"Are you okay?" Concerned, Shin stood up and patted his friend's back.

"Cough… I'm fine…" The blond receiver cleaned his face with a tissue and sat again in his former position.

With hesitation, Shin sat down again as well, not taking his gaze off Sakuraba's face.

"You want me to… WHAT?" Sakuraba asked, still half-choked, so his voice came out in an odd tone.

Shin nodded. "Teach me everything about love. You know a lot about love, right?"

That moment, it occurred to Sakuraba that Shin's odd question had a strong relation to his social dorkiness. Nobody with just a little of suaveness could come out and ask… something like that!

"What do you mean… I know a lot about love? I don't…"

"You have a lot of admirers. I want to get the admiration of a certain person. Teach me how you do it."

Ahhhhhh, so that was it. Nothing to do with what Sakuraba thought at first.

"But I really don't… I mean, I don't do anything. And don't say 'Teach me everything about love' again! It gives a totally wrong impression."

"What wrong impression?"

"That you want to have sex with me!"

"No I don't."

"But that's what that phrase means!"

Shin nodded. "Duly noted."

_Jeez, he's not embarrassed in the least, _Sakuraba thought, cheeks flushed as he slid a hand over his now super-short hair.

"So, if I want to ask somebody to have sex, I should say 'Teach me everything about love'?"

"I guess you could. Jeez!" Oujo's number 18 folded his arms over the table and hid his face under them. His embarrassment didn't deter his curiosity, though. "So who is this person you want to admire you?" he asked, now just his eyes above his forearms.

"Kobayakawa Sena… Eyeshield 21."

"Eyeshield… The guy from the Devil Bats?!"

Shin nodded.

Sakuraba hid his face under his arms again. "I'm sorry… Like I said, I just do nothing to attract my admirers… and attracting a male one is…" His tone became so muffled that Shin only heard some noises. "He wants a guy, and a rival to boot… Oh man, why do I always get dragged into crazy situations like this…?"

Unknown to both Oujo players, a group of three girls entered the restaurant: A large one with pigtails, dressed in pink; a very thin one with grayish hair and another one with a short, very red hairdo.

"That's okay, Sakuraba," Shin said.

"Did he say 'Sakuraba'?!" the girl with pigtails asked, which made the others perk up.

The linebacker leaned closer to his teammate. "I'll learn everything there is to love, and when I do, I'll invite you out to talk about love again."

"Did you just heard—" the gray-haired girl said.

"—what he said?!" the red-haired friend completed.

"Oh my God… Sakurabaaaaaa!" the three fangirled.

Both Shin and Sakuraba looked as there was a loud thump. The three girls were sprawled on the floor with wide smiles and noses bleeding.

* * *

In a week, Shin had learned pretty much all the available information around the Internet about romance, love, dating, seduction and sex. Neatly stored in folders, many gigas of related data now resided in his hard disk. The keyboard had suffered the consequences of his passion and had to be replaced twice. Not just because of the searches; he'd also taken a lot of notes, pointing out where they'd contradict each other and writing personal conclusions.

He visited lots of sites about seduction, but detested what he found there. Walk up to your target, say hi, then put out a long string of witty displays and make them laugh…?

"_Yo, Sena," Shin smiled as he walked to him, waving a hand with the other in his pocket. He was dressed in holey jeans, a T-shirt that read 'Keep calm and drink green tea' around the picture of a moustache, large sunglasses and yellow neon sneakers. "Whassup? Did you miss me?"_

"_Hi, Shin-san," Sena replied. "How are you doing?"_

"_Haha, what's with the cold treatment?" Shin laughed. "My good looks making you nervous, eh?" He slid a hand over Sena's hair._

"_Well… I…" Sena blushed._

"_C'mon, baby, I know you love me. How about we go on a date to the super-fashionable café that opened this week? After that, I got tickets for Akaba Hayato's concert."_

His imagination lasted only a few seconds, but it was enough to have a cold, chilly shiver run down his spine. He grazed a hand over his bangs and discovered they were actually sweaty. He decided to never, ever, EVER give that idea another thought.

No… Shin was a man of few words and hardly one with a great sense of humor. No, that scenario was SO not him. No… Just like in the field, he would go straight to the point at full force. He had read this was an advanced technique, but the linebacker was sure he could pull it off. If anything, because he could tell none of the other approaches would work with his personality.

* * *

"Actually, I know this place from before," Sena said, submerged until the chest in the hot waters of the bathtub. "I once came here to ask Kakei-kun about Akaba-san."

Said place was a large bathhouse, clouds of steam partially concealing the fake mountain view panels, almost making them look real. The outside looked like a Japanese palace. In the inside, lined with rows of seats and mirrors, ran a beige tile way leading to the massive tub where Sena was sitting.

"Is that so," Shin said, approaching the tub. Sena couldn't help but gawk. Shin's muscular, strong, perfect physique was only separated from nudity by a very small towel that hanged really low on his hips. His delicious muscles rippled with every step he took towards the runningback.

"Y-yes…" Sena averted his sight, subtly moving one hand to keep his rapidly growing erection down. Shin was just too much to look at straightly.

He frantically searched for a topic to talk about with the naturally stern man, as he could tell each and any silence would be awkward.

"Th-the Poseidon people grow here—I mean, visit here!"

"I see. I believe I saw one of them on the way in," Shin said.

Sena nodded hastily, and looked to an even farther point as Shin entered the tub, the light splash of water a signal to make him even more excited. There were a few males here and there in front of the mirrors, but only Oujo's lancer sharing the tub with him. The runningback didn't know that his friend and rival had chosen the hour where the bath was least visited.

"Am I supposed to wear the towel as I submerge?" Shin asked.

"I-i-if you wish."

"Having the towel on is a bit awkward," Shin said, taking it off.

That made Sena look at him, but he immediately wished he didn't. His eyes locked on the two small, solid mounds of hard flesh, making his erection spring anew, rebel to any wish to keep it down.

The linebacker left the small piece of cloth at the pool's side before turning to Sena and walking to him, who was now looking at the farthest point in the horizon, his skin beet red from head to toe.

Shin smiled to himself. He was causing a reaction on Sena… This would be a lot easier than he thought.

He sat at his side, casually resting an arm around his back and his hand over his shoulder.

Deimon's ace shuddered at the contact. He had never realized Shin's hands were so large. Shin was simply… delicious no matter where he looked. But why was he so… chummy with him? Oujo's ace wasn't exactly the most physically friendly person in the world.

The runningback's erection was reaching a very painful point now, also screaming for attention. His breathing became shallow and fast. This situation couldn't last long.

"Sena." His name in Shin's manly voice sounded so good, so sexy…

"Shin-san?" he managed to ask, and a moment later, he couldn't help but yelp. Shin's muscular, rock-solid thigh was rubbing against his equally hard one.

It couldn't be… It couldn't… Ice-statue-Shin Seijuro wanted the same as he did…? Despite the awkwardness, Sena looked up at Shin.

The linebacker almost smiled at the flushed face, open lips and wide, expectant eyes of his rival. It did look like Sena liked him back. No further seduction moves were needed. He'd ask the million-dollar question.

"Would… you go out with m—"

"Nhaa! You'll see how much faster I am in the water!"

There was a big splash right in front of them, drenching everything in sight. Sena coughed and sputtered, as he looked through raining bangs at Mizumachi Kengo swimming in the tub as if it was a pool. After him trailed a platinum-haired boy he knew only too well.

"Nha! My win! Like I told ya!" Mizumachi gloated from the edge of the tub.

The platinum-haired surfaced with a smile and looked at the other people in the place. "Hey, Sena. Shin-san. So you were here too?"

"Riku…" Sena said, his skin returned to normal. No traces of his erection remained either.

Slowly, Shin removed his arm from around Sena, his impassive gaze fixed on Riku's sarcastic one.

And that was when Shin swore his undying hatred towards Riku.

* * *

On to Chapter 3: Eat my Chocolate… If You Dare!

See you soon!


	3. Eat My Chocolate - If You Dare

Dictionary:

White Day: Valentine Day's customs are a bit different in Japan. Girls give chocolate to boys in Valentine Day, and one month later (14th March) it's White Day, where boys give back to the girls two or three times, in the form of white chocolate (or white underwear or other things, it depends on the level of intimacy).

Crazy for Sena

Chapter 3: Eat my Chocolate—If You Dare

_It's clear that that Shin is after Sena too, _Riku thought as he walked down the lane close to the river, the afternoon sun glittering on its light ripples.

His dark eyebrows knitted. _What the heck was that? Bathing together in the tub? And Sena was red while Shin had his arm around him, looking like he hugged him every day! That showoff! _Riku gritted his teeth. _In that case, better confess to Sena as soon as possible—and somewhere that Shin can't reach: His house! _ Well, he wasn't 100% sure Shin wouldn't be welcome to the runningback's place, but he was quite sure he wouldn't have his house keys or enter through the window.

His steps lead him towards a fancy chocolate store, the place in the city where the girls would buy presents for Valentine and the guys for White Day.

The sounds of chimes greeted him as he stepped inside, where he made his way across aisles and aisles of not only the treats but of the lovely wrappings they were presented with.

"Y-yes? Welcome. What can I do for you?" asked the girl at the counter, a very thin lady with white skin and ashy brown hair in an oversized ponytail. It was the first time he'd been to that store, but he could have sworn he'd seen the girl before.

"W-well, I want to ask a special person out. Wh-what do you recommend?" Riku asked, fidgeting, his peachy cheeks with a pink dusting.

"Oh, in that case, I got the p-per-perfect gift for you." The tiny lady reached back and grabbed a daintily wrapped chocolate box. "It's… exclusive Swiss chocolate, sure to please a lover. Only 100 yen."

"So cheap? Okay, it looks nice. I'll take it," Riku said while fishing for his wallet.

"It's… it's the last one in stock, so it's on sale," she explained, sweat dropping, while placing it inside a gorgeous red bag.

"Oh? I see." Riku grabbed the luxurious gift. "See you later."

The runningback turned to leave. As he made a few steps, the girl cried "R-Mister Customer!"

He could have sworn he heard something that sounded like a kick or a slap before turning to the little lady. "What is it?"

"Oh… n-nothing. H-have a nice day, and come again!"

"Thanks." Riku left.

The girl sighed as the Seibu player closed the door behind him. "Why do we need to do this…?"

A large shadow appeared behind her. _"Because…"_

* * *

Riku walked to Sena's house in a haste. The sun was setting, and he wanted to make his confession before the night stole all the romantic golden tones that were painting the city right then.

"_After what happened last time, Riku will want to make his move somewhere private."_

Sena's mother quickly admitted him into the house, always delighted at his visits. She told him her son was in his room, giving a good eyeful to the bag the Seibu player held.

"_Like Sena's room."_

"Excuse me, Sena." Riku knocked on his friend's room's open door.

"Oh? Riku!" Sena was putting his papers in order, and beamed at his friend, his task completely forgotten in an instant. "I didn't know you were coming! I would have prepared something—"

"It's no problem. I didn't tell you I would. Here, this is for you." He handed him the luxurious bag.

"Y-you brought me a gift?" Sena gawked at the upscale present while opening it.

"_Riku will give Sena the bag…"_

Eyes wide as plates, jaw still hanging, Sena took out the heart-shaped red box, fully covered in artificial roses. With a bit of effort—arm strength wasn't his forte—he tugged the box open. Inside there were a dozen of mouth-watering chocolates.

"_Sena will definitely pop one chocolate into his mouth before Riku exposes his intention."_

"Th-this looks amazing, Riku! C-can I have one?"

Riku smiled cutely. "Of course, Sena. They are for you!"

"Thank you!" The Deimon ace grabbed the closest chocolate at hand and bit it.

"_And that moment, everything will be over."_

"Is it good?" asked Riku, still with his charming expression.

He nodded emphatically. "It's delicious! So yummy… so… um…"

Sena's expression of glee slowly died down to a neutral one.

"What is it, Sena?" Riku's smile also faded.

"…ACK!" Sena spat the chocolate a couple yards away. His feverish eyes darted everywhere.

"You okay?! Sena!"

"Water…" he managed to say in a choked voice.

"Oh shit…" Riku looked around frantically, but the only glass in the room was almost empty. "Just wait! I'll go get it in the kitchen!" With his lightning speed, he left the room and ran down the stairs.

* * *

Back at the chocolate store…

"But what did you put in that chocolate?!" the little lady clerk cried.

"_It's a secret." _The large shadow let out a small smile, adjusting its glasses.

* * *

"Are you okay now, Sena?" Riku asked.

"Cough…" The Deimon player had already swallowed three glasses of water, but he still didn't seem to have enough. He drank another gulp and coughed again. "Sob…"

"Dammit. What the heck did that shit have?" Riku gave a wary look to the chocolates. He was boiling in curiosity, but after his friend's reaction, he just didn't dare to try them.

"I don't know… I have never tasted anything so awful…" Sena managed to say before sputtering again and drinking even more water.

With a harsh move, Riku grabbed the box and shoved it into the bag. "I'm going back to the store. That clerk is gonna hear me out."

"Riku…" Sena looked up at him.

"It's okay, Sena." Riku smiled at him, but the look in his eyes was a promise of bloodshed.

* * *

"Hey, YOU!" Riku screamed, slamming the chocolate shop's door open, like a cowboy in a saloon. "What the fuck did you sell me?!"

The lady at the counter turned to him, startled. She was not the one the Seibu player had spoken to; this was a middle-aged woman whose eyes showed nothing but surprise.

"Let me talk to the girlie who sold me this crap some half hour ago. How dare she foist this shit on me!" he screamed, brandishing the chocolate box as if it was a weapon.

"What? Calm down, young man. Half hour ago, we were closed!"

"Wha—" Riku followed the direction where the lady's index was pointing to. The billboard said _Open from 9 to 13 and from 17 to 20. _It was now 17:10!

Meanwhile, the clerk checked out Riku's bag. "And we carry neither those bags NOR those boxes in this store."

"Huh…?"

"Look." The lady pointed at the store bags. They were all black with a golden cross—not a hint of similarity with what Riku got!

"Can't be… Then who was the girl that gave me this…?"

"Girl? Sorry, boy. I am the only clerk here," she said, raising eyebrows.

That was when Riku realized.

"I've been had!"

* * *

*chuckle* On to Chapter 4: Ice-Cream Date from Hell!

See you soon!


	4. Ice-Cream Date from Hell

Crazy for Sena

Chapter 4: Ice-cream Date from Hell

_It doesn't look like Kaitani Riku will give up, _Shin thought, lying prone on his bed. _He's also Kobayakawa Sena's childhood friend. This will make things difficult._

His powerful eyebrows knitted slightly.

_Kobayakawa Sena and I are not close enough for me to ask to visit him at his house or to come to mine. In that case, I will need to choose a time for a date when I know Kaitani Riku won't interfere: During a Seibu game._

With a nimble move, Shin sat up and started checking for the next gunners' match.

* * *

"Th-thank you for inviting me out, Shin-san." Sena blushed lightly as he looked at the taller man.

"No problem. Shall we have something to eat?" Shin asked, as they both strolled down the high lane next to the river. The midday sun glittered on the stream nearby, the happy lights seeming to mirror Shin's glee.

Seibu Wild Gunmans' match had begun ten minutes ago. He'd have plenty of time to put Sena at ease and confess. And Riku would not be able to do a single thing about it.

"I'd love that… As long as it's nothing with chocolate…" Sena shuddered.

"You don't like chocolate?"

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just… ah…" Sena grabbed his stomach. "I haven't had good chocolate lately…"

"Hm."

"You like chocolate, Shin-san?"

"Yes. Chocolate with 85% or more cocoa is a good source of vitamin B and antioxidants."

"As expected from Shin-san… You always know so much about food," Sena smiled.

"Knowing your nutrition is very important for an athlete."

"You're right, of course." Sena looked at the sparkly current, and the warm sun reflected on it. "Today is quite hot, so… Why don't we have an ice-cream? As long as it doesn't upset your diet, of course," he smiled cutely.

Shin nodded. Alcoholic drinks, coffee or ice-cream were the typical things to treat a date to, he had learned. Alcohol was totally out of the question; coffee, almost, unless it was only one cup of high quality organic coffee without sugar; and about ice-cream, he'd imagined it would be Sena's choice. He would have preferred a nice romantic meal together, but they had no time for that. Later, when he'd be dating Sena, they could do it, and Riku would only be able to watch from the window.

He grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket and read what was written on it. "I know a good place where they sell organic ice-cream. Let's go."

Some ten minutes later, they arrived at a fancy store, with such outrageously high prices that Sena dropped his jaw.

"What do you want, Sena?" Shin asked.

"Eh… aah… how about the white chocolate one…?" White chocolate? He rarely ate that… Could it be… because of Shin…?

He blushed furiously. And certainly hoped Shin hadn't realized what he did!

The linebacker nodded, and turned to the clerk. "A white chocolate special, and an orange one." He had read in the store's website that the orange sorbet ice was just organic oranges' juice with a hint of organic sugar. Out of all their choices, it was the healthiest, though still something he wouldn't have if he was on his own.

"One moment, please." The clerk took his time to shape both cones' tops into a rose. "Here you go. Enjoy."

They both gave him their thanks and sat on one of the parlor's benches, the one closest to the stream, side to side. Protected from the sun by a large parasol, it was like the ideal afternoon was out in full glory for the two of them. To make matters better, there was no other customer in sight. Like the world had taken a perfect form, just for them.

Sena stared at the dainty arrangement. The rose was made so perfectly that he almost pitied licking it. The quick melting that came with such a warm day made him soon realize such feelings were in vain.

"Ah!" He startled as a piece of a petal he was licking cleaved out and ended up on his face.

Shin looked at him as Sena's large eyes fixed on his. That piece of yellowish white melting cream, running down from Sena's mouth to almost his chin… He had to avert his sight, his heart starting to pound faster and louder.

The runningback promptly wiped his face.

Shin bit his lower lip before distracting himself with his own orange ice. He had wanted to lick that cream off Sena's face, and then down and keep going over his neck and—And that was just the ice-cream. For a moment, Shin imagined a lot more yellowish white substance on Sena's face, not ice-cream but his—

He shook his head. For that dream to come true, he had to confess first!

"Sena." And his voice sounded so deep against the tranquil afternoon.

The Deimon player looked up at him. "What is it, Shin-san?"

Deep black eyes posed on transparent honey ones. "I've been meaning to ask you: Would you go out with m—"

The sound of a gun startled them. But it wasn't the only one; like a dozen of gunshots followed… in unison?

Out of the blue, a group of girls jumped in front of them.

"Wild, Wild Gunmans! Wild, Wild Gunmans!" they screamed, shooting their revolvers in the air.

Shin and Sena's eyes were wide as saucers.

"What… what are the Seibu cheerleaders doing here…?" Sena muttered.

But that wasn't the worst.

Under the attentive look of hundreds of male passers-by (who appeared to have followed the girls from who-knows-where), the sexy ladies started performing their trademark show, twerking their hips.

Sena's jaw almost dropped to the floor, while Shin's eyes opened even wider. Rivers of blood flowed down from the male public's noses, while both Sena and Shin became enticed by the show. They both liked women, after all; while Sena was a pure bisexual, Shin was leaning straight, preferring women to men. Sena had been pretty much the only guy ever to catch his eye. But their preferences meant nothing now—they weren't here for that!

Shin was the first to react. "Let's get out of here," he said, grabbing Sena's wrist and running with a speed only the Deimon player could match. Their desserts were all but forgotten on the bench.

After dashing across a couple miles, they both stopped, out of breath. They were still at the side of the stream, but this portion of the city was almost devoid of people. Which meant nothing given the previous circumstances…

"What… what was that…?" Sena asked, panting.

_Quite obviously, the doing of someone who's been interfering with all of our dates, _Shin thought. _And by the way, I think this _chibi_ ogled at those girls a little too much… _The linebacker glanced at Sena.

_Why do these kinds of things keep happening to me? _Sena thought. _And by the way, I think Shin-san ogled at those girls a little too much… _The runningback glanced at his rival.

What he saw in those black irises was a carefully reined-in fury. Meanwhile, Shin received a sharp look from the Deimon player.

"I'm going home," the linebacker announced, and with no further ado, he started to jog away.

_Shin-san… _Sena was a little puzzled at the action, but relieved nonetheless. He was a bit too mad at Shin to keep a pleasant mood going between the two.

* * *

Another evil shadow received a phone call.

"Eh? Ah…" it said in an apathetic voice. "Good job. That was an utter success."

"What is it?" Riku asked it.

"Nothing important." And the shadow placed a cowboy hat over his platinum head.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

I think the Seibu cheerleaders can entice even straight women with that dance…

Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 5: Welcome to My Family!


	5. Welcome to my Family!

Crazy for Sena

Chapter 5: Welcome to my family!

_Dammit… is it true? Sena didn't come watch me because he was on a date with Shin? Damn! _Riku thought as he ran to Sena's house, right after the match finished. Seibu had won 101-0, mostly thanks to its runningback, who scored over and over and over to discharge his rage.

The sun was already setting when he reached Sena's house. _I gotta confess to him no matter what… Otherwise, that muscular oaf will never leave him alone. _

"Oh, if it isn't Riku-kun. Welcome again!" Sena's mother was always delighted to see the platinum-haired boy.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. Is Sena in?"

"Yes, and great timing. He came back a while ago, looking a little upset, but he won't tell me why. Do you have any idea why that could be?"

Silence was Riku's first answer. Perhaps the date hadn't gone too well? A gleam of hope and joy in his heart was quickly controlled as he replied "Not really. Maybe he met someone he shouldn't have?"

"That could be so. Oh, poor Sena. I wish he was more like you, Riku-kun. I know you've done this way too many times, but do you think you can cheer him up?"

"I'll see what I can do." _So Kid-san was right… Their date didn't go too well. Alright, time for me to step in._

"Sena, Riku-kun is here!" called his mother.

"Un… Come in, Riku…" Sena's voice from above sounded melancholic.

"Sena." Riku climbed the stairs and entered the other runningback's room, who was looking through the window, his gaze lost in the horizon. "Everything okay?"

"Um… well…" the brown-haired runningback fidgeted.

"What is it? You can tell me, Sena. I'm here for you," the Seibu player told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. _He's probably upset about Shin… I'll let him vent out and then tell him to forget about him and go out with me…_

"Um… It's okay, Riku… It's nothing important…" There was a bit of sobbing mixed with the Deimon player's voice.

"Sena, I'm your big brother. You can tell me anything you want," Riku said, drawing soothing circles on his little brother's back.

"Well, it's just… Oh, no, it's too stupid, Riku…"

"I won't think it's stupid. In fact, it's filling you with grief. You should let that out."

"Well… okay…" Sena finally looked at him in the eye. "Do you know something… about some Seibu cheerleaders leaving today's game?"

The cowboy blinked. "What?"

"I met them today while they were supposed to be cheering for you."

Riku's puzzlement was extreme. "I have no idea. Those cheerleaders are the coach's business. To tell the truth, I don't even look at them anymore—" He coughed. "I mean, I never look at them."

"Earlier I went to have some ice-cream with Shin-san… And, well, there were these ladies who acted, see, real sexy-like, you know? I looked at them a little, but then Shin-san got angry and left—Wait a minute."

Riku had also flared up at the words of Sena calling someone else "sexy", but he carefully reined in his feelings. "What is it?"

"Shin-san got angry because I looked at some girls? Could it be… he was jealous?"

Riku facepalmed subtly. How dense could Sena be?

"But then again… Shin-san looked at them too… and I…" He gulped. "I think I was jealous too…"

"So he checked out others while on a date with you? I would be angry and jealous too," Riku said, hiding the fact that these feelings were right now off-scale inside him. His hand on the Deimon player's back moved so it was resting on his shoulder, his other arm wrapping around his waist in a too affectionate manner to call it brother-like. His face got close, very close to Sena's. "Shin-san is a great player, but he's definitely not for you. There's someone who is a much better match."

Oh, yes… the way Riku acted towards him in the festival… and the gift from the other day definitely looked like a courting attention. He felt explanations were needed. "But… Shin-san is not… It's not like we're dating or anything… We simply went out for an ice-cream, just the two of us…"

Riku rolled eyes. "Sena, that IS a date."

"What? Really…?"

"But anyway…" Wishing for no more delving in the Oujo player topic, green eyes met honey ones, making Sena blush. "Forgive me if I'm being too direct, but—"

A loud shriek came from downstairs, startling both. This scream was moving all around the lower floor, until, accompanied by steps, got close to Sena's room.

"Sena, darling!" yelled his mom. "We've just won a dinner for four at the Oujo restaurant in front of the station! I'm so happy! Last time I won something was that Garfield wall clock that moves its eyes once a second! It's only for tonight, so start getting changed! Riku-kun, you come with us too!"

That was when Riku knew that there definitely was a mastermind working against him as well.

And an Oujo restaurant… it was fishier than a plate of fish with fish side dishes. Was that another trap?

"Thank you, ma'am, but I couldn't…"

"Oh, don't be modest. You're like a member of the family! I'm sure Sena will love to have you as well!"

Riku sighed. A dinner with Sena sounded so romantic. A dinner with Sena AND his parents sounded like the most anticlimactic thing on Earth. But he eventually accepted. He couldn't risk the chance of Sena meeting a certain someone at Oujo restaurant if he didn't go. Perhaps that was their evil plan! Or perhaps not…

They arrived at the restaurant. Riku looked around for any white-clad menace, but there seemed to be none. He couldn't help considering, though, that the evil plan included luring him there—but if he didn't come, a certain linebacker would show up in his stead. Oh, dammit! It was a catch-22 situation!

The food was delicious, but the chat was directed by Sena's mother, the topics gyrating about neighborhood gossip (which Riku didn't know) and TV celebrities (which Riku didn't care about). Sena's father slipped in a few anecdotes about his job that nobody cared to listen about. Both Sena and Riku pretty much couldn't slither a single word in. But Sena was an obedient good child, so he didn't dare interrupt his progenitors' chat to interact with the Seibu star.

By the time they were done, Riku was not only bored out of his mind but totally drained as well, like he had played against Oujo, Shinryuuji and Deimon, all in the same afternoon. He was also feeling a little too heavy, as Sena's mother had goaded him into eating more than he used to. "Boys growing up need to eat!" By the time they returned to Sena's home, Riku was only too happy to leave.

An evil shadow chuckled in the darkness, adjusting his glasses.

* * *

It was almost eleven in the night, Shin's time to go to bed. But he knew he wouldn't get a wink of sleep if he did. All he had been thinking through the day was of his date with Sena.

_Sena was staring at those girls… I really shouldn't have gotten so angry… because I did too. _He sighed, closing his eyes. _It's too late now… I'll call him early in the morning and apologize…_

He took a hold of his agenda, where he had written Sena's phone number—generously provided by Takami—and left it at hand before going to sleep.

* * *

Next day at seven in the morning, Sena's cellphone started to ring. Sleepily, he grabbed it, to discover the call was from someone he didn't know—and a line phone. This was familiar to the runningback…

"Yes? Who is it?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"Kobayakawa Sena. This is Shin Seijuro."

"Shin?" All of Sena's sleepiness disappeared in an instant. How had he gotten a hold of his number, anyway? It was a mystery to him. "What is it, Shin-san?"

"There's something I would like to tell you. Can we meet before going to school? It will only take a couple of minutes."

"Sure, Shin-san." For some reason, hearing him on the phone made his heart race faster than when he was close to him in person. "See you then."

* * *

Sena's heart pounded again as he watched Shin walk to him. The white uniform looked so good on him… An idle thought of how much did it cost to keep it presentable in terms of washing and ironing crossed his head before the Oujo player stood in front of him.

"Good morning, Shin-san."

"Morning."

"S-so what did you want to speak about?"

"Yesterday… I got angry and left with no explanation. I hated to see you looking at the girls. I shouldn't have done that. My deepest apologies."

"It's okay, Shin-san. You were looking at the girls too, weren't you?" Sena smiled.

Shin's eyes opened hugely for a split second and then looked away, too embarrassed to reply.

"So we're both guilty. Let's just forget about it."

"All right." Shin sounded relieved.

"We were both really astounded, after all. In fact, I can't think of anything more surprising if I tried—"

Just that moment, a huge truck stopped on the street at their side. From its top came out a torrent of water, drenching both Shin and Sena to the bone. Then it sped away.

Very composedly, Shin moved his dripping bangs to the top of his head.

_This has gotten out of hand. I need to confront Kaitani Riku personally, and I need to do it today._

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Okay! Time for a face-to-face showdown!

Stay tuned for Chapter 6: The Moment of Truth!


	6. The Moment of Truth!

Crazy for Sena

Chapter 6:The Moment of Truth

"Hm?" Riku took out his cellphone on the way to school. It was a call from his Deimon friend. "Hi, Sena."

He startled as a deep voice asked "Kaitani Riku?"

"Who are you? And why are you talking through Sena's phone?"

"Shin Seijuro. And he lent it to me."

"Shin-san…" A pang of jealousy and anger coursed through Riku's stomach.

"Do you agree with me that this situation needs to end?"

Riku hesitated for a second before replying "Yes."

"Then let us meet this afternoon after school. Let's solve our differences face to face. Like real men."

"Fine by me." Riku's expression hardened. "Let's finish this once and for all!"

The line went silent.

After pressing the off button, the Deimon player cocooned the cell phone in his hands, slowly taking it away from Shin. He had done the dialing and the holding it, all the while fearing for his gadget's life even though only Shin's voice had touched it.

Riku turned off the communication and saved the device in his pocket, eyes closed. _Damn Shin, he even got Sena to lend him his phone… But you're not gonna steal Sena from me. Never!_

The platinum-haired boy made a grimace as he remembered how Sena looked _adoringly_ at Shin… Whenever they were in the same place, it was as if nothing else existed… That's how Sena would look at him when they were little…

_Damn you, Shin! Give me back my Sena!_

* * *

Darkness was already falling over the city as Riku approached Shin, who was waiting for him at the raised lane near the stream, next to a bush. For some reason, Riku could have sworn he had heard a cowboy showdown music playing in the background, but he dismissed it as a figment of his imagination. A wild wind was swaying Shin's hair and clothes, which, mysteriously, ran towards the stream, the opposite direction it always did. Very weird.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Riku asked, hands in his pockets.

"Kobayakawa Sena. Let us decide who is the best boyfriend for him, once and for all. The loser has to back down from the fight."

"It's obvious that it's me, isn't it?" Riku smirked. "I protected Sena dozens of times when we were little."

"What's important is now, not the past. My sources told me you haven't been in contact with Sena for years after that."

Riku pouted. "So, how do you want to go through this? Fistfight?"

"I don't think that's the correct way."

"Then how?"

"I think the best idea is to ask Sena himself."

They both turned as Sena ran to them. His usual fast pace was riddled with fatigue as he climbed the lane.

"I'm sorry… for being late…" He turned to one side and the other, rubbing the back of his head.

"You can leave that, Sena…" Riku facepalmed as Shin just stared, impassive.

"Oh, right… So, what did you call me for?"

"You may have noticed, Sena… Shin-san and I… we both want to. We both want to be your boyfriend."

"Y-you do?!" Sena asked, eyes almost out of their orbits.

Riku wanted to facepalm again. "Yes, Sena, and because of that, we want you to decide. Which one do you want?"

"Which of us you like best?" Shin asked.

"Eh-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!" You want me to decide right now?!" Sena almost turned to stone.

"Not right now if you don't want to. But Shin-san and I agree, this situation can't go on anymore."

"If you don't decide now, we want you to tell us what do you need to decide."

"Eh… eh… but I couldn't say… Of course I like Riku… and I like Shin-san… to have to choose between both is, like…"

"I knew something like this would happen," Riku said, closing his eyes. Shin commented nothing.

"But… but… it's true! How could I choose…" Sena said.

"Very well. If you don't decide, we'll decide for you," the platinum-haired boy said. "We'll battle each other, and the loser will back down."

"Eh, battle?! You mean American football?!"

"That'd be too easy, wouldn't it? We need something where only Shin-san and I could measure our strength against each other."

"Th-then what?"

Riku sighed. "I don't know, but I think the Teams of Evil may have an idea."

"Teams of Evil? Who are those?" Sena pondered.

"They could just tell you themselves." Riku raised the volume of his voice. "Aren't I right, Teams of Evil?!"

There was no sound, no movement in the night except for a light breeze.

"You think just because you're keeping quiet that I don't know you're there? Come out, or I'll make you!" the Seibu runningback exclaimed.

Again, silence. Riku sighed.

"For example, behind that bush. There are three people there." Riku walked past Shin and kicked the nearby bush, making someone scream and jump out.

"Takami-san? Sakuraba? Wakana? What are you doing here?" Shin asked.

"Well, you see…" Takami smiled ruefully.

"Uh… I'm sorry, Shin!" Sakuraba cried.

A murmur reached Sena's ears.

"There seems to be more people down the lane…" he whispered to himself.

He looked down from the raised lane , upper body hanging upside-down to the side of the stream, to see a dozen of Seibu Wild Gunmans cheerleaders, and among them, Kid, Ushimaru and more players, all ducking like in a Wild West movie where they would spring just to shoot their guns.

"You guys were spying on us too?!" Deimon's runningback cried.

"Oh my. It looks like we've been found out," Kid commented in his phlegmatic tone.

"Aha, so I see. You were the one who sold me the Chocolate from Hell," Riku said, pointing accusatorily at Wakana.

"I-I didn't want to! I was ordered to…" she cried.

"Actually, that was my fault. My apologies," Takami said.

"And you were the ones with the 'Randomness Show' Shin and I were made to watch!" Sena told the cheerleaders, while avoiding looking at them. "Why did you do that?!"

"I don't remember telling anyone about this business except Sakuraba," Shin pointed out. "Then why are you here?" he asked the other Oujo people.

"At least you told someone!" Riku exclaimed. "I didn't tell anyone at all!"

"We… we just wanted to help…" Sakuraba said. "You said you had no experience and stuff, so I thought Takami would know… and Wakana offered to help too…"

"I did not request any help." Shin glared at his blond teammate.

"I know, but still… I thought… what you said at that _gyoza_ restaurant… Ah, damn… sigh…" Sakuraba let his shoulders hang.

"That's my line too!" Riku stuck out an accusatory finger to Kid. "I never, ever, EVER asked for help!"

"But you know, Riku… You're very hot-tempered and I was sure that sooner or later you'd commit some mistake because of it… You had the advantage, being Sena's childhood friend and all, but when things go so smoothly I can't help but worry, yeah?" Kid explained.

"Aaaargh!" Riku pulled his hair, making a magnificent display of his hot temper.

"You could do something actually useful and think of a way we can settle our differences for sure, like Kaitani Riku said," Shin reminded them, arms folded.

"Oh, is that so. Well, that's simple," Kid stated. "You can go on a Wild Wild Quest!"

"What's that?" Riku and Sena asked.

"Well, you go on a quest in a limited place to retrieve a certain amount of objects. The one who collects the most during a limited time span wins."

"Sounds like fun," Riku admitted, "but not very challenging."

"Oh, it can be challenging, all right. Just think of the different places where you could need to reach, needing strength, ingeniosity or both."

"I see."

"It could actually work," assented Shin.

"The only thing we need is a person who will think of the hiding places. Since we all have some, ahem, vested interest in the result, we can't participate. It has to be someone intelligent who is not sided with anyone."

"In that case, I got the one!" Sena chirped. He first thought of Mamori, but he decided she would definitely be pro-Riku, so it wouldn't work. But his teammate, Yukimitsu Manabu, looked like the ideal individual for the job. Brilliant, ingenuous, and with zero interest in the result. Besides, he was a guy who liked this kind of things. He nodded energetically.

* * *

The next day, Riku and Shin had gathered in the same place as the night before. They watched as Sena shuffled to them, bringing another person with him.

Riku blinked.

Shin blinked.

Riku blinked again. "Sena…?"

"I'm sorry…" Sena said, tears running down his face. "He got wind of what is going on, and insisted on coming…"

Taller than the other three, a lean figure stood behind Sena, a shotgun on his shoulder and a bubble of gum in front of his mouth. The last one popped before he leaned in to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I take charge from now on. Let the Wild Wild Quest begin," Hiruma Yoichi said.

He took in air, his next exclamation loud and clear. Extremely loud.

"YA-HA!"

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

As if there weren't enough problems, now Hiruma joins the party. What will happen now… only the devil knows.

Stay tuned for chapter 7: Forget about me! Just save your lives!


	7. Forget About Me! Just Save your Lives!

Aww, thanks for the review, **thor94**! I'm so glad to read that people favor Riku! Definitely, before starting to check fanwork, I thought there would be tons of RikuXSena, and was so surprised to see there's hardly any-and hardly any Riku stuff either! As how the fic goes, all I'm going to say is that Riku will receive a lot of love in it ;)

Dictionary time (been a while)

_Moshi moshi_: said when one attends the phone.

_Temee (temeera_ for plural): An extremely offensive way to say 'you'.

Oh yeah, and on a side note… I think I'm bashing Shoji Gunpei a little too much in this chapter and the next one… but who cares about him, right? :p From the moment he slapped Shin for being ****0.12**** seconds slower in the 40 yards run after being beaten up mercilessly by a dozen guys including Ootawara, it's very difficult to feel any sympathy for the old fart.

To the fic!

Crazy for Sena

Chapter 7:Forget About Me! Just Save Your Lives!

"We're going to decide who will get in the fucking _chibi_'s ass: Will it be Kaitani Riku from Seibu, or Shin Seijuro from Oujo?" Hiruma asked with a wide smile.

Both mentioned players hardened their looks.

"Don't worry… By tomorrow I'll have a Wild Wild Quest ready so both of you can duck it out against each other with all you got!" He turned around and left, his diabolical grin seeming to remain in the air long after he'd gone.

Sena sobbed.

* * *

The next day at midday, the Deimon runningback got a text message. It was from Riku.

/Are you alright?/

/Why wouldn't I be all right?/ was his first thought, but instead he replied /I'm sorry for putting you through this./

Riku's words came a minute later. /Don't worry. You can't force or hurry love./

For a moment, Sena thought how lucky he was. It was a bit of a curse too, yes, because he would eventually need to choose one and break the other's heart. But being unable to decide between two guys because both of them were awesome… Just for that, he felt so happy.

As he stared at Riku's message, one call came in. Again, it was from a number he didn't recognize and a line phone. He could just guess who it was from.

"_Moshi moshi_?"

"Sena." He could never believe what a manly voice Shin had. "I don't care what Hiruma throws at me. I'll go through it and beat Kaitani Riku in the process. And then, you will be all mine. Forever."

"Shin…" Having his Shin-san act all possessive made the runningback's heart skip a beat.

"Looking forward to it." The line went silent.

Like he had thought… Riku was so cute and charming. Shin was so strong and manly. Not that Riku wasn't strong and manly and Shin cute and charming too! With a sigh, he wondered if he couldn't have both—

No, no way in Hell. Both men would walk away in disgust for sure, and he couldn't bring himself to tell them that in a million years!

His thoughts wandered idly to the way Hiruma would handle his situation. He sometimes wished he was like him. The demonic quarterback would have no problem asking both of them out! A scenario played in his head:

"_I refuse," Shin said, face inexpressive._

"_H-he's right!" Riku exclaimed. "And why do you want us? You have Musashi already, don't you?!"_

_His devilish smile spreading, Hiruma hugged each with one arm. "How about you try before deciding, hmm? I promise you will enjoy it," he said in a smooth voice, drawing the two players close to his body._

"_Th-there's no way I'd do that!" Riku stated._

"_I concur," Shin said._

"_You look so brave in the field, but you're just a duo of wimps, aren't you? You are just afraid of trying, not virtuous." Hiruma released them to pop a sugar-free chewing gum in his mouth. "By the way, Musashi is just as good as I am. The four of us could have a great time—if you had the balls to do it, that is."_

_Riku was beet red. "F-fine… But if I don't like it, I'll leave on the spot!"_

_Shin's look hardened. "My level of bravery has nothing to do with this, Hiruma."_

_The blond's hand raised to Shin's dark hair, petting it. "Just think of it as a… special endurance training. Much more agreeable than usual, though."_

"_Training… I guess I have nothing to lose by trying," Shin said, face with no expression, but his shoulders indicated that he was steeling himself._

"_Two fuck buddies GET! YA-HA!" The blond quarterback fired his shotgun in the air._

"Aaaah… Hiruma _could _do that, without even getting pink on the cheeks," Sena told himself, shuddering. Although he couldn't actually imagine him being promiscuous; as moral-free as he looked, he had always remained faithful to Musashi, even when he left the team. That was _if_ Hiruma decided to go promiscuous, and he was sure he wouldn't do it without Musashi's consent first.

Snapping out of the scenario in his imagination, he returned to his _actual_ problem… on top of his dilemma, now he also had sadistic Hiruma to deal with… Perhaps he would be forced to choose the sole survivor from the demonic quarterback's "quest"…

* * *

"All right, everyone," Takami said to Sakuraba, Ootawara, Ikari and Wakana after the classes at Oujo had finished. "Shin has already left to join the Wild Wild Quest. He might need our help again, so let's follow him."

"Didn't Shin say he didn't want our help?" Sakuraba asked, a dubious mien on his sunny face.

"But if it means helping Shin-_senpai_, we should do it!" Ikari said, wiggling inside his chain prison. "Nobody loses in Oujo! Not in American football, not in love, not in anything!"

"Oh no, guys!" Nekoyama ran to them from the gym, worry and despair on his face. "We have a crisis!"

"What is it!" Takami asked, alarmed at his teammate's tone.

"It's trainer Shoji! He lost his pills!"

"What…?" Sakuraba asked.

"We need to go look for them! He can't be without them, or he will become grumpy and irritable! He also says if he stops taking them all of a sudden, he will have a vitamin A metabolism deficiency!"

"Oho? And what does that do?" Ootawara asked.

"It means his skin will age prematurely!" Nekoyama said in desperation.

"Give me… a minute here," Takami said, apparently adjusting his glasses, but it also seemed he was pinching his nose.

"Kekeke," laughed a shadow under a tree shade, a small pill box in his hand.

* * *

"All right, everyone, time for us to go," Kid told his teammates and the army of cheerleaders. "Riku must be halfway on the road to Deimon now. We'll be his backup if he needs us."

"But he didn't want us to interfere anymore…" a cheerleader told him.

"Everything has been going too well, so I can't help but worry," Kid said.

The shotgun explosions that had happened earlier missed everyone's ears, since the totality of Seibu was _so damn used _to them. But as they walked to their bus, they discovered its tires had been punctured.

"Kekeke!" A blond demon laughed as he rode away on a military tank.

* * *

"All right, _temeera_, listen up," Hiruma told the two players from different teams at the Deimon school sports ground.

"_Temeera_? Is that the way he speaks to you too, Sena?" Riku asked.

"It's even worse than that…" Sena rubbed the back of his head.

"I said listen up!" Hiruma accompanied his speech with a shower of bullets for accent.

"Hiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!" both Riku and Sena startled. Only Shin remained perfectly calm.

"He really is a demon…" Riku murmured.

"I've prepared you three quests with no possible tie. One of you is always going to prevail. The one who wins at least two out of the three wins."

"That sounds… reasonable," Sena said. He would have believed his own words if the speaker was anyone but Hiruma.

"Here's the first quest."

Hiruma pointed at Deimon's backyard. Its soil, delimited by landmarks, had ten little dolls resembling the Devil Bats logo, placed at intervals along two tracks, five in each.

"You have to run along your own track and pick up as many Devil Bat dolls as you can. The one who picks up the most wins. If both of you get the same, the one who completes the track the fastest wins."

"Well, that doesn't sound hard at all," Riku commented.

A chill ran down Sena's spine. This actually sounded like… a certain training he was acknowledged with.

Hiruma's demonic smile widened as he told them "Get in position."

Shin obeyed, together with Riku, but couldn't help but wonder why all the dolls were in the _second_ section of the tracks. The first halves didn't have a single one.

"Oh, and I forgot a little detail. You will have a running partner." Hiruma's voice was smooth.

"A running partner? Is it Sena?" Riku asked.

"No. At the count of three, you will start. Three, two, one… start!" Hiruma fired his gun in the air. "YA-HA!"

The two incredibly fast runners started sprinting at an amazing speed. Hiruma's eyes glinted red as he grabbed an axe and delivered a heavy chop to a chain on the floor.

"AFTER THEM! KERBEROS!"

"What is this thing?!" Riku screamed as the Hell dog came out of his kennel and began chasing them, quickly gaining terrain, his drooling jaws open as he growled at them.

"Forget about the race. Just save your lives!" Sena screamed.

"Eat them up!" Hiruma screamed.

"Waaah!" Riku dashed as hard as he could. Even the usually stoic Shin looked scared.

The small but ferocious monster steadily got closer and closer, almost reaching them when they hadn't even arrived at the middle of the track!

Looking back over his shoulder for a split second, Shin kicked back the first doll on his track when he reached it.

Kerberos parried it, losing some moments in the process, but now his target was locked: Shin was going to die!

The Oujo knight did the same with the second, third and fourth dolls, delaying Kerberos a little with each one. Meanwhile, Riku just ran like crazy. What else could he do?

"Shin-san! Don't provoke it!" Sena screamed.

"Kekeke. Your fuck sure has balls," Hiruma told him.

"Ah!" Sena lifted his hands to his mouth as Shin got close to the floor and picked the last doll. Kerberos sent him a bite that missed by a few millimeters. Once outside the track, he grabbed one of the orange cones and shoved it in Kerberos' mouth, effectively neutralizing him.

"Amazing… simply amazing…" Riku panted. "I ran faster than you, but you managed to pick one doll and tame that monster too…"

Everyone but Hiruma winced as Kerberos chewed the cone, breaking it into pieces and aiming for Shin's blood again.

"It's okay, Kerberos. You can go now." Hiruma's words calmed the monster, which, after fetching some bone and meat from the demonic quarterback, walked back to his kennel.

Sena _wanted_ to believe it was cow meat, but it was too tiny and looked suspiciously like a human's arm. He shuddered, forbidding himself to think of the matter any further. _Calf_, he told himself. _Calf._ Wait… calf? A rain of sweat dribbled down Sena's now blue face.

"The results for the first quest: Shin wins! Total score: Shin 1, Riku 0!"

"Congratulations, Shin-san!" Sena smiled.

"Congratulations MAX!" Raimon "Monta" Taro appeared from somewhere. It turned out that all the Deimon members had been watching them.

"Good work, everyone. Want something to drink?" Mamori made her entrance with a cart of little bottles. She had been held away by Suzuna in the team's headquarters until the last moment and been told it was a demonstration race the Seibu and Oujo players had the grace to do for the team.

"Thank you, Mamo-_nee_," Riku said, taking a bottle.

Shin mutely took one and drank from it.

"You certainly look like you're having fun. But there's something in it for you too, isn't there, Hiruma?" Musashi said, approaching the blond devil with arms folded.

"Kekeke. You talk too much, fucking old man," Hiruma said, placing a hand on his back. But as if it had a life of its own, it soon found itself on Musashi's solid ass. The construction worker was so used to that move he didn't even blink.

Sena had watched them, just like in that festival night, wondering if Riku and Shin would do the same to him if he went out with any of them. Sure they were nicer than Hiruma, but he didn't think either of the two would flinch if that action was suggested to them. Riku would tell him something like "Has anyone told you what a nice ass you have?" with a mischievous smile while playing with his fingers on it; Shin would just place his large hand on it and give him a hearty squeeze and a deep look.

Both options were so tempting Sena could not choose between them no matter how much he wanted to…

"Congratulations, Shin-san. You won fair and square, and you were awesome back there," Riku told him, and next his face hardened. "But that was just a battle. The war still goes on, and I'll be the one who wins it!"

Shin nodded. "Let's give it all we got. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Riku's look lingered on Shin's face for a little while before he looked away. Perhaps, for the first time, he had started to think a little like Sena:

_Shin-san is awesome!_

TO BE CONTINUED!

Hmm… so Riku is warming up to Seijuro? Hmmmmmm…

Stay tuned for Chapter 8: The Devil's True Tail. Only two chapters to go, and in this one, dear reader… there will be lemon. Between who? I bet you won't guess it, YA-HA! It's gonna be a surprise, so get ready!


	8. Did My Food Have Aphrodisiacs?

Dictionary time:

_Itadakimasu:_ I am about to partake (said before a meal)

In-Jelly: a sports drink sold in Japan; from what I made out it is a combination of dextrose and a multivitaminic, said to "recharge" you quickly. Shin is seen drinking this twice in the anime.

_Ne, _also _nee_: A way to call a person's attention, like 'hey'.

And now, to the story. You remember I said there would be lemon in this chapter, don't you? *smirk*

Let's go.

Crazy for Sena

Chapter 8: Did My Food Have Aphrodisiacs?

_I wonder what will Hiruma dish out at Riku and Shin-san today… _Sena thought, and sighed deeply.

As he approached Deimon's quarters, he was greeted with a rain of bullets.

"You're late, fucking _chibi_! Your two fucks are already here, and they are not even from this school!" Hiruma screamed from the roof.

"I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyy—" Sena grabbed his head as he ran away to the building.

"Yo, Sena." Riku lifted a hand.

"Good afternoon," Shin said.

"Good afternoon, Riku, Shin-san," Sena smiled. After him entered Hiruma, chewing gum.

"Today we're going somewhere else. Get into the car, _temeera_."

* * *

"Ugh…" Takami winced as he retreated in all fours, his hair streaked with a sticky substance. "I know Oujo is medieval-themed, but did they really need to add cobwebs as well?" he asked himself, removing said spider products from his head as he stood up from beneath one of the exercise tables.

"Takami! No loitering! Keep searching for my pills!" Shoji yelled to the American football team. The many players were scattered all over the gym, rummaging it even in its darkest corners. "And when Shin comes back, he'll get the biggest punishment of his life. How dare he skirt his responsibilities!"

"I found a cockroach!" Wakana screamed. Nobody paid attention to her.

"We looked all over the school yesterday, even in the top of the trees… I don't think the pills will appear," the tall quarterback said, adjusting his glasses as he approached his coach. "Perhaps they went missing somewhere outside Oujo…?"

"I think you should give up and buy new ones—" Sakuraba said, but his coach's yell made him cringe into a ball.

"How much money do you think I have?! It's your fault for losing against Shinryuuji that I didn't get a raise and have to eat ramen every night just to go by. And you want me to go buy new ones?! They cost a hundred yen each!"

"Perhaps if you gave up your two daily bottles of sake—"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Sakuraba and Takami ran for the hills.

* * *

"What do you mean, you have no tires?" Kid asked the bus parts seller.

"S-sorry, sir, but we don't…" the clerk said, sweatdropping.

Kid looked behind the nervous salesperson. The whole wall behind the sales desk was decorated with hanged tires, flanked by heaps of tires on the floor and even tires hanging from the ceiling.

"So… I suppose all of those are a decoration?" the Seibu quarterback asked.

"Th-they are for different models of buses than yours," he replied.

"Oh? I don't remember telling you what kind of bus we have," the cowboy retorted.

"They are for other kind of buses," the clerk insisted.

"What other kind?"

"Buses that are… foreign. From the USA."

"Ours happen to be foreign, imported from Texas," Kid stated.

"Y-yes, but they are for buses of other states, not Texas."

Kid blinked. "Buses from other states." He gave a fixed stare to the clerk, whose face was red and sweaty.

"Y-yes. The ones from Texas happen to only allow spares from Texas."

"By the way, why do they have writing in Japanese then?" Kid asked, inspecting one of the tires that were hanging from the ceiling.

"It's… it's because… it's… It's from a famous non-Texan-American-Japanese brand."

"I've never heard of a brand like that."

"Sorry, sir."

Kid adjusted his hat, giving an icy look to the clerk. "My school has been your customer for over twenty years, but I'm not buying in this store. Ever again."

"I'm… I'm sorry I could not help you…"

After the cowboy had gone, his lean figure disappeared in the horizon, the clerk dialed a number on his phone. "Y-yes? Like you said, I didn't sell them anything. All right… you won't say a word about my secret now, right? I-I see… Very good. I-I'm glad."

* * *

"Whaaa… Mount Fuji?!" Sena gawked as they approached the highest peak in Japan.

"The Oujo guy there must feel in his element," Hiruma observed as the four got down the car and walked to the mountain's entrance. "All right, today's task is simple: Bring me a Leopard rock."

"A Leopard rock? What is that?" Riku asked.

"Here, you can have this photo." Hiruma gave a printed image of a yellow rock with black dots to each competitor. "It's found near the top, so you'll need to walk quite a while. By the way, you can only bring this to your quest."

Hiruma turned to Sena, who handed a bag to each.

"The one who brings the stone first wins. If your timing is the same, the one who brings the biggest rock wins. Got it?"

Both non-Deimon nodded.

"But, Hiruma-san…" Sena protested. "Shin-san has been here lots of times, and Riku only once. It's like he has unfair advantage—"

"Not anymore."

Before they knew what was going on, Shin and Riku found themselves handcuffed to each other.

"What—"

"These handcuffs have an electronic lock. I'll release it at midnight. Meanwhile, this will give you some interesting disadvantage."

As nobody was able to react, Hiruma continued.

"I have heard Shin has fought bears and boars in the mountain, but I doubt you will be able to when you're tied to someone else. If you find one, all you'll be able to do is run."

_He… he truly is a demon… _Sena grimaced.

_He fought bears and boars? No wonder he could tame that awful dog Hiruma keeps… _"Heh. If it's with Shin-san, we can truly outrun whatever comes across our way. If it was with you, Hiruma-san, I'd be dead meat within an hour," Riku said.

_He-he dares talk back to Hiruma…! _Sena thought, terrified.

"We'll see if your bravery matches your words," Hiruma said, smirking. "Okay, now go!"

Shin and Riku began running away. It was hard for them to find a rhythm where the handcuffs wouldn't bite into their flesh with each stride, tugging along their movements, but they soon found the solution by sticking their hands together.

"Ready to run all the way to the top?" Shin asked.

"You got it," Riku replied, nose up.

* * *

_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih… Hiruma-san, he's too twisted…! _Sena thought.

"Don't worry about your fucks. You'll see them again," Hiruma told him.

"That doesn't make me feel any better!" Sena yelped.

"It wasn't supposed to," Hiruma retorted, his face neutral. "Come on, let's go back."

Grimacing, Sena gave a last look to the wilderness surrounding the mount before getting into the car again.

"Whew… huff… puff… Shin-san… can we… take a rest…? We've… been running for… a whole hour now…" Riku said.

Shin slowed down his dash until stopping it, and looked at Riku. The Seibu runningback looked like he was going to keel over any second, heart stopped.

"Right. Let's camp."

"Man!" Riku let himself drop on the floor spread-eagle, forcing Shin to crouch.

"I'll make a fire." The White Knight cleared a small space on the ground, and started gathering small branches.

"Phew…" Riku idly looked at him, still trying to catch his breath. It was incredible: One hour of running uphill over uneven terrain, zigzagging trees and cutting through vegetation, and Shin wasn't even sweaty!

Night was falling fast over the forest, turning it into a pit of dark. It was probably dangerous to move, and even more when handcuffed to each other.

"Shin-san…"

"Hm?" The Oujo player didn't look at him as he continued preparing the campfire.

"We can't keep moving at night, can we?"

"I have no issues about it."

"What…?"

The older male turned to him. "But I won't do it as long we're handcuffed. I don't want to put you at risk."

"Don't worry about me!" Riku barked. It sounded like an order.

Shin just stared at him.

"Man… man, oh, man." Riku placed his free arm over his eyes.

Some moments later, the White Knight resumed making a campfire.

Once he made sure his heart wasn't failing, Riku turned to his bag. "I wonder what's in here…"

To his surprise, he found a generously-provided assortment of food, much more varied than what Riku would have chosen himself. There was even his favorite food, carefully wrapped in transparent paper. _How thoughtful…_

Thoughtful? 'Hiruma' and 'thoughtful' were two words that just didn't belong in the same phrase. There was a trap there, ready to spring. The problem with Hiruma was that he was so smart and twisted that rarely anyone could tell from where the jack-in-a-box would appear.

After Shin managed to get a fire going, he sat at Riku's side. His eyes caught a glance of the contents of the Seibu player's bag, and he decided to check his lot.

It was identical to Riku's. His face elated, he retrieved a handful of his favorite sports drink, the In-Jelly. He wondered why so many when one was plenty for each meal; it didn't cross his mind Hiruma had any further intention by placing those items.

"Well then. Shall we eat?" Riku asked. Not only he was exhausted, hungry and thirsty, but the food looked extremely tempting.

Shin nodded.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

* * *

"So who do you think will win this time?" asked Musashi, looking through his window's glass. Night had already fallen on the city as well, and he closed his lids in pleasure as slender, pale hands with long nails ran down his naked back.

"Let me tell you that in this trial there will be no losers. Only winners," Hiruma said in a quiet voice, smirking.

"I don't want to know what the heck you came up with."

"Haha, you're so funny, fucking old man." And Hiruma gave him a kiss on the side of the neck.

* * *

Riku half-closed his eyes in delight. They said hunger is the best spice, but his food really tasted delicious. He looked at Shin, who despite his stoic exterior, seemed to enjoy the informal dinner just as much as he did.

"Ah! I didn't think I'd eat all of this," Riku commented, rubbing his stomach in satisfaction.

"It was really good food," Shin confirmed, though its outstanding flavor didn't make the linebacker eat a single calorie more than his required amount.

"Quite nice of Hiruma to give us something so tasty, eh?"

Shin looked at him. They crossed stares, and nobody said a word, but they understood each other perfectly. _Hiruma never does things out of niceness._

"Anyway, I'd want to take a nap now. Will you keep guard, Shin-san?"

"Yes." The linebacker sat up, his eyes fixed on the fire.

_Well, _he _is nice_, Riku thought. He blinked lazily and closed his lids, ready to take a break.

* * *

Thirty minutes later…

Shin tapped the flames with another branch. They were growing so large that the heat had begun to turn impossible to take. He managed to reduce the bonfire to about half of its former size.

Suddenly, he felt his handcuff stir. Riku was awakening from his nap, cheeks flushed and eyes sleepy.

_He's as cute as Sena_, Shin thought.

"Nh… Ah… That was a nice nap," Riku said, stretching, but he found a hard limit on Shin's arm. "Want to sleep too, Shin-san? I'll keep guard."

"I'm not tired."

"Hm? Shin-san, your cheeks are red," Riku said, his hand getting closer to his opponent's face.

"The fire was too strong," he explained. However, he couldn't explain why did his rival touch his skin like that—or why did he let him.

"Hm? All right." Riku shifted his sitting position to a more comfortable one—when he noticed it.

Something big.

Something hard.

He could barely suppress a yelp as he quickly reached for his bag to cover—_that_. Did he have _that _on while he was sleeping?! Oh… and did Shin see it?! Oh, the shame!

Though he couldn't imagine the White Knight looking at other people's crotch—he totally ignored the incident where Shin helped the Deimon stop the motorcycle, which had Shin check out Sena from head to toe previous to the chase—it was simply too noticeable. Of all days, to wear light-colored pants!

_Wait… I'll use Shin to get rid of this… _Riku thought astutely. "Shin-san… How about you tell me everything about your coach, Shoji Gunpei?" Thinking about the old Japanese Katana was an instant libido-dropper.

Shin didn't reply, making Riku even more anxious. To make matters worse, his erection was at a very advanced stage, where only release would work. Not even the mention of the old prune who mentored Shin would make it go soft now. But of course, he couldn't follow the path of Nature in front of him…

He looked at the Oujo player, and could really see why Sena was attracted to him physically. His luscious hair, his handsome face, his extraordinary physique—Without even thinking, he stood up and made a step towards the older man. His free hand cupped his jaw and he gave him the most ardent kiss he was capable of.

Surprisingly, Shin not only did not shove him away, but also reciprocated the move. Purely out of instinct—because both males had null experience—they probed each other's mouth, erratic bites on each other's lips, tongues twining, their free hands sliding over each other's hair, until Riku pushed Shin to the floor.

_Stupid Hiruma… What did he put in our food…? Viagra, aphrodisiacs, drugs…? But I don't care… _Shin thought, before his mind fully retired from the scene.

The Seibu player fell in all fours over his rival, his hazy eyes locked on Shin's as his anxious hands reached his training jacket. Breathing in heavy gasps, he tugged down its zipper, pushing it to the sides when open. With a single move, he pushed the T-shirt under it up to Shin's neck—the handcuffs made it impossible to fully remove it—and moved down to begin sucking on his clavicle, his fingers digging on Shin's large, muscular chest.

Riku smirked as he elicited a moan from the usually non-emotional player. He wondered how many types of noises would he be able to make him do…

Riku nipped his way down Shin's body. His skin was smooth and hard, his well-defined muscles felt like steel under it. First his neck, then his chest, then his six-pack, and then forward again to lick the path of bites he'd made. Meanwhile, Shin slid Riku's jacket off his shoulders, until it ended in an awkward pile over his left arm.

But the tension was already too much for Riku. With a swift move, he released his six-inches long, slightly thicker than average cock as he opened his belt and pants. His feelings were demanding, but still… he wanted to enjoy this. His instincts estimated he could last a few minutes more before things turned into a mess.

Moving backwards, he straddled Shin's thighs as he tried removing his pants. They actually had no zipper, just an elastic band, so Riku had to tug several times with his only free hand before he found them on his lap.

He smiled. Under them, he had boxer shorts with the White Knights logo, matching his uniform! They were also loose and comfortable enough for an enormous tent to develop, making Riku's mouth water. He would surely try that elevation later; now, it was time for Shin to submit to him!

With his free index, he touched the tip of the tent. The pressure made it dampen a little and elicit another moan of pleasure from Shin.

_Awesome. I'll have you moaning like a slut in no time, Shin-san, _Riku thought.

The linebacker watched as Riku gingerly pulled down his underwear and tried to not look as he fully stripped him from the waist down, removing his shoes and socks as well. Now almost fully naked, Shin watched as the running back posed his eyes between his legs, breath agitated as he stared at him.

Shin's manhood was a perfect match for the rest of his body: Sturdy and heavily lined with veins, it stood up proudly at nine inches or so. Just like Riku, its surroundings had no body hair to speak of.

Even though it wasn't his aim, the horny running back couldn't help but giving a hearty suck to the head of his rival's member.

"Ah!" he moaned, scratching the soil at his side.

"Heh heh. Never thought I'd see you this emotional, Shin-san," Riku said, and sucked him again with force. "You're cute, did you know?"

"Hah… hah…" Shin's brain had shut down long ago, so no logical reply came to it.

He yelped as Riku's tongue mercilessly teased him while his free hand reached for the currently rather empty backpack. He could now tell why so many In-Jellies had been provided to them: They were aimed to an use other than feeding.

"Shin-san," he said, straightening on his knees. "Shall we… go all the way?"

Gasping, Shin nodded. "Bring it on."

Riku smiled and opened one of the bottles. He poured the gelatinous substance on his fingers and aimed them at Shin's entrance. Just like the rest of him, it was tight and hard, but he, little by little, made him relax.

The Seibu player poured some on himself before announcing "Here I go."

Both their handcuffed and non-handcuffed hands held each other as Riku pushed inside of Shin, his eyes on his lover's face searching for any sight of discomfort. Shin let out a gasp as he felt the penetration, but then closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. It was a hint painful, but pleasure was a lot stronger than discomfort.

He opened his lids again to look at Riku, who was smiling at him, face flushed and sweaty, as he slowly rocked back and forth. "Feels good?"

Shin nodded.

"Hmm." Riku moved his hips in circles, relishing the tight sensation. But soon, his body craved more. From the expression on Shin's face, he was expecting more as well. And Riku was ready for that.

"Let's see…" The cowboy grabbed the knight's taught ass, making him lift it from the floor, changing the angle of his movements. Now he could know if what they said was true…

Shin's face was red and dripping sweat, his breathing quick and shallow—but he suddenly yelped at one of Riku's thrusts, digging his fingers on the cowboy's hands.

He smirked. "Well, wasn't that good, Shin-san?" he asked, and repeated the movement.

"Nngh!" Shin grimaced as Riku hit his prostate over and over again, letting go of all rhythm and delicacy, jackhammering into him until both males were wildly driven over the edge.

"Ngh-aah!" Riku screamed, pouring himself over Shin's insides, letting loose over and over again.

"Ah-aaaah!" Shin screamed, ejaculating all over his own chest and abs as the cowboy filled his insides with his hot essence.

"Ahhhh…" Riku breathed deeply as his climax slowly waned, letting go of Shin's ass, his hazy eyes on the linebacker's face, as Shin gasped out loud, his eyes on emerald green ones.

About a minute passed until they recovered their breath enough to talk. Despite their ferocious orgasm, both males' bodies were awake and roaring to go again.

Riku leaned close to Shin's face. "Let's fuck again."

The knight gasped before replying "Yes."

The platinum-haired boy smiled. "All right."

* * *

_Clang!_

At midnight, the handcuffs chaining the Oujo and Seibu players fell to the floor.

As naked as they could make themselves, Riku and Shin were hugging each other in an afterglow daze, feeling like they were floating in a cloud of paradise.

"How… how many times did we do it…?" the cowboy murmured, his head over the knight's chest. Just like his lover, he was covered head-to-toe in various body fluids.

"I don't know," came Shin's exhausted voice. He was trained to endure the toughest situations in American football, but a sex marathon certainly didn't count as one.

"Heck, I think I won't be able to sit in a week. Ouch!" Riku grimaced as he moved. "Don't you?"

"Not really."

"Is that true? And I Rodeo Drive'd you so much…" Riku laughed.

"You're still no match for my spear," Shin said, his expression open in a resemblance of a smile.

"Haha, Shin-san made a joke," Riku said, standing up as fast as his pain permitted him, which was not much. "I guess size does matter, doesn't it? Having a huge cock like yours inside is very satisfying, but a bit painful too."

"Possibly. You're just the right size."

"Gee, thanks." Riku stood up to his full height, a little dazed. "We'd better wash up soon; we're really stinking."

"I don't mind. But I don't mind the smells either." Shin got on his feet as well and planted a kiss on Riku's nape of the neck.

"_Nee_, Shin-san… Do you think…"

"Hmm?"

Riku turned to him. "We did all this because Hiruma doped us, or put enough aphrodisiacs in our food to entice a whale. But… I think it's worth repeating."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," the black-haired said, grabbing Riku's chin and kissing his moist lips.

* * *

"Oh? Fucking Seibu _chibi_ and fucking monster are coming down the mount together," Hiruma said, his demonic smile in full force as he looked at his laptop.

"So I suppose your plan was a success?" Musashi told him from his bed, just a sheet covering his naked body.

"Kekeke."

"I don't even know what's it about this time. And I bet I'm better off not knowing." Musashi got comfortable on the bed again, turning his back to Hiruma.

"Kekeke!"

* * *

"Your fucks should be here any moment, fucking _chibi_," Hiruma told Sena as they waited at the foot of Mount Fuji, the midday sun casting small shadows under them.

"Is that so… What a relief. I hope they are all right," Sena mused. His face illuminated as both his childhood friend and his rival appeared, seemingly in perfect health. In fact, they looked a hint too clean considering where they'd been… "Riku! Shin-san!"

"You're late, fucking retards. Did you get the stone?"

"We didn't find anything like that," Riku announced.

"R-really?" Sena asked.

"Oh yeah? Well, that's too bad. Let's go back," Hiruma said.

"Wait!" Sena pleaded, and turned to the other teams' players. "Guys, I've thought a lot last night… You really don't need to go through this… What I've been meaning to tell you is…" Sena fidgeted with his fingers. "I really, really like Riku and Shin-san, so it's like I could never choose one, because the other would be very sad! So, what I mean—"

"Sena," Riku interrupted him.

"R-Riku…?" Sena asked.

The Seibu player looked up at the Oujo one. Was that a smile Sena saw in Shin's face?

"Sena… We need to talk."

TO BE FINISHED!

* * *

Ahaha… Did anyone expect this turn of events? Next chapter will be the last one, and we'll have another lemon. Stay tuned for chapter 9: Aiming for the Top!


	9. Aiming for the Top!

Crazy for Sena

Final Chapter: Aiming for the Top!

"Mmm… aah…" Riku moaned in his room. The afternoon light that filtered through the window casted a golden glow on his naked figure and the one of his lover, who was holding him on his lap. "Mmm… this is the good stuff…" he said seductively.

"Feels nice?" Shin asked.

"Yes… Quite a difference with that jelly crap."

"It's not crap," Shin retorted, very seriously.

"The In-Jelly better by the mouth, thanks," Riku smiled, making Shin put a similar expression. "With actual lubricant gel, this is not painful at all. Aah… it feels good," he said, moving up and down Shin's cock.

Shin pushed him up slightly, making their hips meet, and then held the boy in place and thrusted deeper into him.

"Ah! Seijuro!" Riku moaned, hugging his lover's broad shoulders.

"Still feels good?" the White Knight asked as he started to pick up pace.

"Feels awesome… darling…" Riku moaned as Shin started pumping faster into him. "Aaah!"

Shin smiled. He loved to hear those cute moans from the Seibu player. Riku liked to bang him real hard when he was close to orgasm, and he had started to see the appeal of that technique.

"Aaah! Seijuro, you bastard—" Riku exclaimed as Shin grabbed him by the hips and held him in the air while slamming into him.

"I'm gonna go ahead and come first," Shin told him.

"Yes… ah…" Riku tossed his head back as Shin's huge penis moved in and out of him, his insides throbbing as he felt the knight's cum inside of him, but restrained by the condom he had on.

"Agh!" Shin grunted as he poured inside Riku over and over. It was so much that he eventually pulled out, discarding the condom in the process. The last two spurts drenched Riku's chest.

"Ah… You always come so much, Seijuro… But I kinda don't like it when you do it with a condom… I wanna feel your cum inside of me…" Riku said in a breathy voice.

"We'll try that next, then."

Riku smirked, eyes closed, as he pulled back his sweaty bangs, sitting on Shin's lap. "Okay. Are you ready, Sena?"

Deimon's runningback let out a little _eep!_ "R-ready…?"

"You think you can do it after watching us?" Riku asked, turning to him. "Hurry. I haven't come yet."

"Th-this is scary. Can I really do it?" he mused to himself as, very dubious, he approached the two other players.

"Seijuro has already stretched me. It'll be real easy for you now. Come on, get into my ass!" Riku ordered him.

"I-I'll try." Sena began opening his pants, but noticed an unlucky surprise.

Riku sweatdropped. "L-limp? How can you go limp after watching us?"

_God, can I die now? Please? _Sena pleaded mentally as he zipped up his pants again.

"We thought it would be easier for you this way… But maybe it would be better if you are the uke?" Shin asked.

"Then it will be better if I'm his first seme," Riku said. "With your size, Sena will, like, totally freak out."

The Deimon player recoiled. He had seen how Shin looked when erect, and yes, he definitely wanted Riku first! "A-all right. Let's try that."

"Man, it would have been so much easier if you hadn't gotten all dangly—Well, it can't be helped," Riku said, and then walked to Sena.

"Wh-what?" the Deimon player asked as Riku looked at him close, very close.

Before he knew what was going on, Oujo's linebacker was holding him in the air by the armpits—the same way that time when they first played!

"Sh-Shin-san?! Ah…" the running back shuddered as Shin licked the outer folds of his ear.

Meanwhile, Riku slowly unbuckled his pants, his eyes fixed on Sena's. He grabbed his friend's now semi-erect member and began licking it.

"Ah! Riku!" Sena exclaimed, his eyes huge fixed on his friend's, who kept staring at him as he slowly engulfed the head in his mouth and sucked it, his platinum head bobbing up and down his member.

"R-Riku…! Oh, Shin-san!" Sena moaned as Shin sucked his neck under his ear. "Ah… this is so good…"

Riku clawed his pants off and sucked him a last time, engulfing his whole member before leaving it as he straightened. "Seijuro, make him spread his legs," he told him as he got a hold of the same gel the White Knight had used on him.

Mutely, he did so. Sena thought he was going to die of embarrassment.

"Now, Sena, gonna use this little thing before I fuck you good," Riku said, a hint of malice on his face as his coated finger touched Sena's sphincter. The Deimon player squealed at the odd touch.

"Relax," said Shin's deep voice in his ear.

"I'm… I'm trying, but it's so odd…" he complained, as he noticed the gel Riku was massaging him with was warming up—and spreading quite a nice sensation.

He yelped as his cowboy friend introduced another finger, his massage now intentionally stretching him. The Deimon player closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the strange, yet not unpleasant, sensations, while moving back his arms to cling to Shin's neck. The feel of his sweaty wall of solid muscle on Sena's back was followed by the one of his mouth on his parted lips, kissing the running back passionately.

But suddenly, Sena's eyes flung open. "Waaah! Stop it, Riku!"

"What is it, Sena? Three fingers is about my own girth," he said, as Deimon's entrance was now really tight around his hand.

"O-okay…? No more fingers, then…?"

"Haha, no." Riku moved his hand away, to get more of the gel that was now not nearly enough. Sena contracted his entrance as a try, noticing how much he had been stretched, before Riku used more of the warming substance on him. This final coat was quick and a little careless. As he saw Riku's face, he could tell the cowboy couldn't wait much more.

"I think this will do," he commented, straightening. "Okay, Sena, here I go."

"W-wait, Riku!" Sena grimaced.

"What is it?"

Sena shuddered at the embarrassing position he was in, Shin spreading his legs while his dripping entrance was displayed in front of his big brother. He couldn't exactly say what was wrong with the scenario, but it didn't feel good.

"I think I understand," Riku said. "It's a slutty pose, all right."

Timidly, Sena nodded.

"You want something more romantic or something. Is that so?" he asked, receiving a new confirmation. "That's fine. We'll leave the naughtier stuff for later."

Riku gave a mischievous look to Shin, which he reciprocated. Leaving Sena on the floor—nicely this time—he walked to the bed, which was a mess of sheets, and lied on his back on it, propping his upper body on his elbows.

"Now, Sena, lie on top of Seijuro," Riku whispered seductively in his ear.

Gulping, Sena walked to the impossibly sexy naked linebacker, and did what Riku told him. He almost came at the feel of his muscular chest against his, as Shin grabbed both of his hands with his.

"Aaaaah!" Sena's eyes grew huge as Riku made his way inside of him from behind in one single strike.

"Sorry about the surprise assault," Riku said, smirking. "_Ne_, how do you like it? My cock inside of you?"

"Ah…" Sena closed his lids as his big brother moved softly in slow circles. His cheeks became the color of beet as he thought how Riku filled him up completely, but couldn't bring himself to say that. Instead, a long string of soft moans couldn't help but escape his mouth.

"I was going to kiss you again, but I love hearing those moans," Shin said, his deep eyes warm as he stared at the Deimon's running back's face.

"And it's only going to get better." Riku smirked while increasing his pace.

"Ah….!" Sena bucked his hips, his sweat dribbling down Shin's body as he sought a source of friction for himself.

"Want me to caress you?" Shin asked, his voice never so seductive as his rough fingers inched ever so close to Sena's now straining cock.

"Now wait a minute… He'll come in two seconds if you do that. Let me enjoy him a little more," Riku said.

With a smile, Shin desisted.

"Ahh… Ahhh… Ahh…" No words came to Sena as he relished the intense penetration his big brother was administering him. His fingers dug into the hard flesh of Shin's biceps as he felt his own cock hardening like never before. Riku's delicious torture had lasted for less than a couple minutes, but it was already growing too long. He wanted release…!

"Uh… I think Sena is reaching his limit… How do you want to come?" Riku asked.

He barely heard him.

"Just do it, Riku," Shin said.

"Okaaaay, here I go. Now let us see where that sweet spot could be…" Riku changed the angle of his thrusts.

"Ah…" Sena moaned.

"Not there… Then it must be here," the Seibu player said, lifting his little brother's hips while hovering over him, in a pose resembling the ones horses had when mating.

"Ah….!" Sena yelped.

"Oh, so that's it. How do you like it, hmm?" Riku restarted a steady pace, gently hitting Sena's prostate with each thrust.

"Please…" Sena gasped, his grasp slipping from Shin's arms.

"'Please' what, Sena? 'Please fuck me harder', you mean? Much obliged." Riku's agile hips started moving fast, fast, faster, just like the maddened horses he would resemble, taking care that he wasn't too harsh on his friend.

"Aaah! Riku!" Sena cried, eyes huge as his cum spread all over Shin's sculpted abs.

"Aaaah!" The cowboy shuddered as he coated all over his friend's insides with sharp spurts of his semen, over and over again until there was no more.

"That… was good…" he said while leaving Sena, his entrance now dripping with the lubricant and his cum.

"Sena," Shin said with a slight smile as he held Sena's severely limp body.

"Is… he okay…?" Riku asked, gasping.

"It would seem so, but he's totally out of it."

"Ha… ha… What a lightweight," Riku commented as he sat at their side.

"He'll get better with time. I'm sure of it."

"Yes… I have no doubt that will be the case."

Shin's eyes returned to Sena. "He's snoring softly. Let's wash him and leave him on the sofa," he said while picking him up in his arms.

The cowboy smiled and nodded. As he looked at Shin's tremendous erection, he knew this was not over… not for a good while.

* * *

Sena sighed as he looked at his two lovers, who were now deeply asleep. They had kept at it so much time after they were done with him that the Deimon player had been grateful he was actually dating both. There was no way he could satisfy either of the two by himself, let alone the two together. They had a libido as high as rabbits and were so comfortable in their own skin that Sena knew he had long to go before reaching that level. Nor he could be comfortable at dirty talking like Riku was, or at taking it with a straight face like Shin did.

But just like both Shin and Riku had started out much better than him and then he reached them in _Amefuto_, he knew that, someday, he would become a sex master they both would look up at in awe.

And this time, with his two awesome boyfriends, training would be so much fun!

FIN!

* * *

Epilogue

"Kekeke!" Hiruma laughed as he looked at his laptop.

"Hm? What is it now?" Musashi asked from the bed.

"This is great. Since the fucking midget got two fucks, it's like he brought two new slaves for the team, besides of spies—"

Next thing Hiruma noticed was the stern stare of his lover into his eyes. With a harsh thud, he closed the demon's laptop. Musashi was pretty much the only person in the world who wouldn't get a payback for doing that.

"Leave those kids alone."

Hiruma just smirked at him.

"They have quite an unusual relationship they will have to adjust to. Stop using everything you get a wind of."

"Oh? I suppose I could leave them alone." Hiruma softly placed his laptop aside to embrace his lover. "While they are acclimating, that is."

* * *

Thanks for reading until the end! Writing this was awesome. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed creating this story!

This was my first time ever writing 3P. For sure, I couldn't make Sena choose between both guys. They are waaaaaay too good choices, both of them. However, I don't know if Riku and Shin would be willing to share in canon. Riku is too possessive and proud, while Shin is too proper and serious—and both are competitive to the max. I don't know if it would work. Just like here, it would depend on which terms the relationship between Shin and Riku would be, I believe.

But since this fic was meant to be light and fun, I went with that. On the other hand, if both Riku and Shin did want to share Sena, he would not oppose, I think.

I have two ideas for more fics in this fandom, a Shin x Hiruma one and a Shin x female OC one (this one the year after the series, before they go to college), but I don't know if I'll get to write them. In any case, I'm glad I was able to share some Eyeshield 21 love and especially some Riku love. The world needs them!

PS: Psssssst… just a little data if you're interested…. Did you know there is an ero-game where you can court, seduce and have sex with Shin? If you didn't know, look it up. I actually met Shin before watching Eyeshield 21 because of that game.


End file.
